


hook, line & sinker

by chosenforthedamned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Play Fighting, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosenforthedamned/pseuds/chosenforthedamned
Summary: Shiro dragged Keith to the pool to meet up with his friends, including Lance who Keith has a crush on. Fluff ensues...





	hook, line & sinker

Summer break means people expecting you to go outside and socialise. To have fun and run around and ride your bike with friends.

Keith hated summer break. All he wanted to do was to stay inside, preferring his skin to not be burned and catch up on the latest _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ comic.

But his brother had other plans.

“Oh, come on Keith! You can’t be a social recluse all the time! And you know my friends so that’s not an excuse! You’ll go to the swimming pool with me today and that’s it! Even if I have to drag you there myself.”

Shiro crossed his arms and fixed Keith with a stare. Keith glared back from the couch, tugging the blanket he had draped over his body even higher up. He knew that his brother would make good on that threat, it had happened before and it had been one of the most humiliating moments of Keith’s life.

“Keith.”

“You can’t make me, Shiro! I’m an adult.” He barely refrained from blowing a raspberry at his brother which would only prove the opposite and chose to simply pull the blanket over his head to drown out the voice. He was safe under that blanket.

Shiro sighed. Time to bribe Keith into going.

“ _Lance_ will be there.”

Undignified spluttering could be heard from underneath the blanket and a flushed face appeared, hair all messed up, eyes narrowed.

“Shiro! What the hell! Why would _that_ convince me to go?”

His brother grinned.

“Do you really think I haven’t picked up on your little crush? How oblivious do you think I am?”

Keith jumped up from the couch and marched over, blanket over his shoulders like a superhero cape.

“I do _not_ have a crush on Lance! He’s annoying and loud and always flirting and – “

“Wow, jealous much?” Shiro’s grin widened. “Want him to flirt with you instead?” Which Lance already had been doing but Keith hadn’t gotten that memo.

He hadn’t thought it would be possible for his brother to get any more flustered, but apparently it was.

“Okay, if you don’t have a crush on him, prove it and go to the swimming pool with me.”

Shiro 1, Keith 0.

It was obvious that Keith was trying to come up with arguments so he wouldn’t have to go but a few seconds later, he huffed and turned, walking out of the room.

“But I’m not going _in_ the pool!”

   **************************************************

The others had already arrived and were looking for a spot near the pool that offered a bit of shade to protect them from the scorching sun. Hunk was laying down towels for them to lie on, Pidge was setting up the music and Lance was in the process of pulling his shirt off, leaving him in blue swim shorts.

Keith gulped. This was gonna be an awful day. Being near his crush, witnessing him flirting with others first-hand and not being able to do anything about it. Shiro was _cruel_.

He chose the spot furthest away from Lance on purpose to put down his bag and towel. Pidge raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment on it, typing something into their phone instead and music started pouring out of the speakers.

Grabbing his comic, Keith lied down on his stomach, hoping that he’d at least be able to read without being disturbed. It didn’t last too long.

“I can’t wait to get in the water, I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Lance exclaimed while Hunk shook his head in amusement.

“It’s true, he’s been driving me nuts! Cool yourself off already and go.”

“Who’s coming with me?” Excitement radiated off Lance as he was looking at his friends.

“Maybe later, I wanna have some lunch first.” Hunk explained and eyed the cooler in which they’d brought the snacks.

Pidge turned their back on Lance and nudged Hunk with their foot. “Someone has to make sure we’ll have some food left for later.”

“Lame!” Lance grimaced and pointed finger guns in Shiro’s direction. “Space dad! I can count on you, right?”

Shiro smiled exasperatedly. “Sure, Lance! Keith?”

Instead of replying, Keith aimed a kick at his brother.

“Later then, I see.” The older one raced off to the pool, Lance behind him cheering him on.

Keith picked up his comic again.

 ****************************************************

An hour later, he was finished reading and turned on his back to get a closer look at the pool.

Lance was sitting on Shiro’s shoulders, dodging his attempts to get him down but eventually giving up and letting himself fall backwards. Shiro swam to the edge and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He spotted Keith staring at Lance. An idea formed in his head…

He beckoned Lance over and started whispering something in his ear in a conspirational tone, pointing his thumb at Keith. Lance smirked and nodded.

Keith saw their exchange but he didn’t know what it was about.

Shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the excess water in his hair, Lance made his way towards the group and crouched down in front of Keith.

“Your brother told me to get you to join us.”

Trying to not get distracted by the drops of water making their way down Lance’s tan chest, Keith needed a moment to think of an answer.

“I already told him I’m not going in.”

“But you’re already wearing swim shorts.” Lance motioned towards Keith’s legs.

“Those are the only ones short enough to be outside in when it’s hot. Doesn’t mean I plan on going swimming.”

Keith had to give his brother some credit, he was smart enough to sic _Lance_ on Keith instead of fighting his own battles.

“He said it wouldn’t be easy. Figures.” Lance laughed and then a malicious glint appeared in his eyes. “But he also gave me permission to do this.”

Lance lunged at him and Keith, sensing Lance’s intentions, scrambled backwards to get to his feet and started running. Lance chased after him and managed to catch the other boy a few seconds in. Despite Keith’s protests, he scooped him up into his arms bridal style and began walking to the pool where Shiro was waiting.

Under different circumstances, Keith would have been happy being this close to his crush, being able to feel his heartbeat. But this was different.

“Lance, I swear, put me down _now_!” The shirt he was still wearing was slowly getting soaked by Lance’s wet torso and it was cold. He tried pushing at Lance’s shoulders but that didn’t deter him in the slightest. He was a man on a mission, sent on this mission by Keith’s evil brother.

Said brother was waiting for the two of them next to the pool.

"I see you convinced Keith to go swimming. Good job, Lance!” He had the audacity to pat Lance’s back in a paternal manner.

“You know I never back down from a challenge, buddy.” Then he turned his head to the boy in his arms. “You gonna go in voluntarily now?”

Keith directed his deadliest glare at him. “Let go of me.”

“As you wish, mullet.” Lance shrugged his shoulders and stepped forwards. The sudden movement made Keith tighten his grip around Lance’s neck and when Lance tried to drop him in the pool, Keith clung to his body like a koala.

Losing his balance, Lance went in with Keith.

As soon as he felt the water around him, Keith let go of Lance and pushed towards the surface. Gasping in a breath, he saw Shiro doubling over with laughter.

“You better run, I’ll get you for this!” But for now, his attention needed to be focussed on someone else.

“You jerk!” Keith grabbed Lance’s head and pushed him down until they both went under again. Evading his grip, Lance swam away a few feet to put some distance between them before coming up for air.

“Aww, Keith, don’t you like swimming?” Lance splashed some water in Keith’s face.

The other boy started chasing Lance around in the pool, yelling insults but he had to admit he was having fun. This wasn’t too bad after all.

Shiro watched his brother mess around with his crush in the water for a while and then went back to his friends.

“They’re already far gone on each other but they needed a little push in my opinion.”

Hunk and Pidge grinned, both agreeing. Maybe this afternoon would bring the two boys closer and make them realise how they felt about each other.

 ***************************************************

Half an hour later, Lance and Keith stumbled back to the group, both laughing and shoving at the other.

Shiro looked up from his spot next to Keith’s towel.

“No hard feelings, right? If anything, you should be grateful…”

“Grateful for what? Me throwing him in the pool?” Lance’s face screwed up in confusion.

“No, for – “

Keith couldn’t risk his brother running his mouth about his feelings for Lance and flopped down on Shiro to shut him up. His wet shirt clung to his body and now to Shiro’s as well.

“Ahh, Keith, _cold_! Get off!” Shiro arched his back to get away from the cold and pushed his brother off. Keith pulled his shirt over his head, held it over Shiro and squeezed it, making droplets of water rain down on the older one. Satisfied in his revenge, Keith sat down on his towel.

Hearing a bag fall onto the ground next to him, Keith turned to the other side to watch Lance laying down his towel next to Keith’s. Seeing the questioning expression, Lance jerked his head towards Hunk and Pidge.

“They don’t trust me around the snacks.” Fair enough.

Keith startled when Shiro threw something at him.

“Put this on or you’ll look like a lobster. Again. Remember last summer?”

Grumbling he applied sunscreen to his arms, legs and stomach. Then he put some more sunscreen on his face because he knew how prone he was to getting sunburn. He held the bottle out to Shiro but his brother declined and instead made Keith blush under the white sunscreen.

“Maybe Lance can get your back. You know how important protection is. Against the sun, I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows and Pidge and Hunk started laughing hysterically.

“I hate you.” Keith hid his face in the crook of his arm until he felt a nudge.

“No worries, mullet, I wouldn’t let you crash and burn. Just lie down and relax.”

Hesitantly, Keith complied. He really didn’t want to relive last year’s sunburn debacle. As he felt Lance’s weight on his thighs, he tensed up.

“Why do need to sit on me to get my back?”

He could practically feel Lance (and Shiro) rolling his eyes at him.

“Do you want my help or not? Shut up then and let me work my magic.” Keith huffed but relaxed.

It actually wasn’t too bad having Lance’s hands on him, almost pleasurable so he closed his eyes.

That was until Lance got too close to his sides and ribs. He felt fingertips smoothing over his skin and flinched.

“Did I hurt you?” Lance sounded concerned and Keith felt bad for making him worry.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Nah, he’s just ticklish.” Shiro chuckled and Keith whipped his head around to pierce his brother with a glare.

“Shut up, Shiro. So are you.”

“Hey, don’t drag _me_ into this.” He held up his arms defensively.

Keith could feel Lance above him shaking with laughter.

“Wow, didn’t know you were capable of feelings, mullet.”

“Lance, you are intolerable and – “

He was cut off by a squeeze to his sides which made him try to both curl up _and_ hit Lance.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Lance’s low voice near his ear sent shivers down Keith’s spine and he stopped.

Hunk chose this moment to intervene and even the odds.

“Lance, play nice and lay off him. Keith, if he keeps annoying you, he’s ticklish too, even though he’ll deny it.”

A sharp gasp. Then an enraged Lance threw Keith’s still damp shirt at his friend.

“Hunk! You traitor, how could you! You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

Now Pidge chimed in as well.

“I’m on Keith’s side. I’d pay for you to get wrecked.” They exchanged a high five.

Keith pointed his finger at Pidge. “I’m holding you to that!” Then he pushed himself off the ground, making Lance tumble sideways and roll away.

“Payback’s a bitch, McClain!” He roared and chased after Lance, their friends cheering him on.

Being on the track team, he knew he was fast and so he tackled Lance shortly after. Then he exacted his revenge by tickling him mercilessly. Lance was laughing and trying to escape until he finally admitted defeat and cried uncle. Keith sat back from where was perched on Lance’s waist and looked at the boy underneath him.

“Okay, okay, I guess I deserved that.” Lance pushed his hair out of his face. He was still panting from their tussle and Keith couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

Lance smiled back at him and his gaze wandered down to Keith’s lips.

“Hey, I think we should talk.”

That sentence sobered Keith up instantly.

“What do you mean? Talk about what?” He kept himself from crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“About your crush on me.” Keith flung himself off Lance immediately and began stuttering.

“Crush? What crush? There is no crush! If Shiro told you anything, he’s lying, I don’t have a crush on you. That’s just, no, I- “

“Keith, relax.” Lance tried to calm the other boy down. “It’s fine. I like you, too.”

Upon hearing that, Keith’s mind went blank. He must be hallucinating because there’s no way Lance just said that.

“I thought I needed to get that out of the way first so you wouldn’t go into shock hyperventilating.”

Apparently, this was real.

“You like me?”

Lance grinned.

“Duh. I don’t flirt with others like that, do I?”

“ _Flirt_? You were flirting with me? When?” Keith tried to remember a moment in which he thought his feelings might be returned but failed to come up with one.

“Umm, the entire time? You know, all the teasing?” Keith shook his head.

“I thought you didn’t like me and that’s why you were being mean to me.” At that, Lance looked at him unbelieving.

“I threw you in a pool, that’s usually considered flirting?”

“No, that’s just messing with your friend’s little brother.”

“No, that’s messing around with the person you like. Are you really that oblivious?” Lance chuckled. “Aww, come here, you.”

He pulled Keith into his lap and ruffled his hair, Keith indulging him. The ruffling turned into soothing strokes and Keith leaned back into him.

“This is nice.” He whispered and Lance grinned.

“You know what’s even better?” Not giving Keith a chance to reply, Lance grabbed his head and turned it so that he could press their lips together slowly. “This right here.”

Keith was too busy kissing Lance and being overwhelmed by the turn of events that one afternoon had brought about, he didn’t notice the people sneaking up on the couple.

It was too late to avoid the bucket of ice cold water being poured over their heads. With a shriek, the boys jumped apart and saw their friends standing around them.

“No PDA, there are children present.” Pidge chided them with a smile, pointing at themselves with one hand and holding the now empty bucket in the other.

“And that’s still my baby brother, Lance, so watch yourself.” Shiro tried to sound stern but failed.

“I thought you were rooting for us?” Keith looked up at his brother accusingly.

“I am but that doesn’t mean I’ll talk Pidge out of taking drastic measures if they think you’re too grossly adorable together.” Lance laughed and pulled Keith closer to him again.

“Save the shovel talk, Shiro. I think Mullet here can handle his own.” Keith shook his head fondly and then smacked Lance upside the head, Lance letting out a groan of betrayal.

“What was that for?”

“That name has _gotta_ go.”

Lance smirked.

“Make me.” Now that was a challenge Keith would _gladly_ accept.


End file.
